


一个因为我实在太想吃炸酱面（？）所以写出来的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 想吃炸酱面，乌乌
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	一个因为我实在太想吃炸酱面（？）所以写出来的故事

今天下午跟朋友聊天，我们说到了想吃的食物，于是我想到了学校南门的炸酱面，然后又不知道为什么就想到了跟炸酱面有关的盾冬故事，于是就开始扯，朋友也一直很配合地给我捧哏，感谢朋友（w）

cp是盾冬互攻，依旧是没什么正常逻辑的流水账剧情，写这个只是因为我真的想念学校附近的炸酱面了（。

天哪，今天居然又写了11K字，我真的好能扯…

————  
人物设定是卖小吃街上炸酱面的三十来岁英俊叔冬，带着一个小女儿可比克（漫画里冬哥照顾过的小姑娘，宇宙魔方的化身），遇到大学生史蒂夫。主要是，我以前在大学经常到小吃街吃东西，虽然只看到过大叔大妈，不过不妨碍我想象三十来岁的沧桑帅气冬，带着几岁的小女儿在做炸酱面（因为我很喜欢吃）

巴基其实以前是很优秀的战士，后来受了伤就回来了，小女儿不是他亲生的，而是他在战场废墟捡到的，那时候还是个小婴儿，现在已经五岁多了。巴基觉得只拿着退伍工资养小孩子不太容易，于是到大学附近的小吃街开了一家炸酱面店。巴基以前厨艺很好，虽然当兵的几年间有所荒废，好在炸酱面还是很会做的，于是顾客非常多，小可比克就被他放在摇篮里，后来长大一点，巴基又让孩子在小店后面的小卧室里待着玩耍和休息，因为这样巴基就比较容易看护住她了

巴基在十多年前是非常活泼有魅力的男孩子，虽然很小的时候就是孤身一人，却总是最受欢迎的那个，人们很容易就会被他迷倒。后来巴基为了报效国家独自去了战场，在那里也结识了一群与子同袍的战友，他们在朝不保夕的战场上生存，总是有人离开，也会有新的人加入进来，几年的时间让巴基从绿水晶般的漂亮年轻人，成长为沉默寡言又擅长于在最危险环境中生存下来的战士。后来他因伤退伍，从极端环境又变回了普通人，还是更艰难的那种，然而巴基觉得自己就算这样了，也还是可以为有需要的人做些什么的，于是便收养了小可比克

以前在战场上为了援救一位战友，巴基失去了他的左臂，好在政府以很低的价格给他做了一条机械臂，虽然没有原来的那么易于操控，不过现在已经适应得很好了

小可比克从记事起，就一直叽叽喳喳黏着她爹，虽然巴基现在是胡子拉扎向来不苛言笑的阴沉男，顾客们都比较害怕他，每次都只是说点几份炸酱面就坐着等，然后在店里吃或打包回去，因为不敢在冬面前多说话（？）只有小可比克才知道巴基有多么温柔、多么会照顾孩子

巴基总是一副面瘫鲨手脸是有原因的，毕竟曾经在战场上厮杀过几年，还失去了左臂，现在只能在小吃街开一间炸酱面店，钱倒是能赚一些，可是每天真的很忙，巴基还得照顾小可比克，每天接送她去幼儿园，晚上顾客少了，还要给孩子检查作业，就很辛苦，所以总是超可怕的亚子

好在就算巴基是个有着超可怕鲨手脸的魁梧大汉，就算顾客们在他面前总是不敢说太多话，好吃的炸酱面还是让巴基可以送孩子去幼儿园，负担起一日三餐和房租的费用，他便对现状很满足了

小吃街的大叔大妈们都很热情，知道巴基看起来很阴沉很生人勿近，其实是特别好的男人，于是就张罗着给他找个对象，也方便帮他照顾小可比克了

然而很多相亲对象不是觉得巴基只是个开炸酱面店的没什么钱，就是觉得巴基家的小女儿会麻烦到她们，而且巴基对这些相亲对象的态度也不怎么殷勤，结果几次之后都纷纷拒绝了，巴基倒也不在意，因为他认为自己这样的还是不要耽误了人家姑娘才好，于是便谢过了给他介绍对象的大叔大妈们，继续带着小可比克过他辛苦又忙碌的单身汉日子

巴基带着小可比克就住在小吃街上，每天白天时日复一日在店前炒炸酱面，八点送孩子去幼儿园，然后回来继续卖炸酱面，中午小可比克在幼儿园午休，顾客也少一些，巴基就去午休，然后下午继续工作，傍晚时再去接孩子回家，把女儿扛到肩膀上坐稳

回到炸酱面店里的小可比克，就一个人在店后的卧室和阳台上喂鸽子，或是自己玩玩具，傍晚时附近大学的学生们很多都出来觅食，巴基的炸酱面店来了一大堆人，他非常忙碌，几个小时手都没停过的，然后到了深夜又没有顾客了，巴基就抱着孩子去对面的公共浴室洗漱，然后带着她回卧室睡觉，就这样又渡过了一天

虽然每天都很忙，巴基偶尔也是有可以休闲的时候的，他每个星期周末会关店，骑着自行车，座后位带着小可比克，父女俩去几十公里外的大菜市场上采购做炸酱面需要的原材料，顺便让小可比克去外面看看风景

而当每个月巴基的退伍军人工资打到他账上的时候，巴基也会关一天店，带着可比克去市中心的游乐场玩，小女孩高兴得无论做什么都在叽里呱啦地又笑又叫，坐在她爹肩膀上挥舞手臂，巴基平日里没什么表情的面瘫鲨手脸也变得非常柔和了，他们在游乐场投入又尽兴地游玩，傍晚回来时还会去饭店下馆子，再高高兴兴的结伴归来，这是巴基和小可比克每个月最快乐的一天，之后便又是日复一日的忙碌生活了，巴基从早到晚炒炸酱面，而小可比克去上幼儿园

史蒂夫（终于出场了！）是经常被误认为是体育系尖子生的美术专业学生，他个子很高大，性格却很温和，由于学校食堂在学期末时，饭菜做的很敷衍，超难吃，于是史蒂夫就跟着朋友们每天晚上到学校附近的小吃街觅食，于是就遇到了巴基

第一次遇到巴基时，史蒂夫确实被他那种生人勿近的气场和沧桑阴沉鲨手脸吓了一跳，也不敢多说话，只是付了钱然后端着做好的炸酱面就到店里的角落吃去了，不过在吃面的时候史蒂夫又不经意打量正在炒炸酱面的面店老板，结果看到他被一位从卧室跑出来的小女孩抱住了大腿，小女孩撒娇地让面瘫鲨手脸看她捉住的的小蝴蝶，于是面瘫鲨手脸揉揉小姑娘的胖脸，温柔地说了声好厉害喔，然后又请小女孩先自己玩，因为爸爸现在很忙呢，等一会再来陪你玩吧。于是小女孩就又哒哒哒地跑回店后面的房间了，面店老板则继续炒炸酱面

目睹了这个场景的史蒂夫被巴基触动了，他觉得这位炸酱面店老板其实是很善良又柔软的人，只是不善言辞才会显得可怕，刚才小女孩抱着他腿撒娇的样子与巴基温柔耐心地回应的样子真的很温馨，史蒂夫心想，如果自己现在手上有画笔，一定要把这副场景描绘到纸上

吃饱了的史蒂夫与同伴们三三两两地结伴回去了，一路上每个人嘴上都油乎乎的，互相聊着今天学校发生的事情，只有平时并不话少的史蒂夫这次却独自走在后面一言不发，因为他心里在想着鲨手脸面店老板的模样，直到他们回到宿舍洗漱完然后上床睡觉了，躺在床上的史蒂夫还是在想着这位棕发绿眼，满脸胡渣的炸酱面店老板，舍友还以为他在担心下周考试的事情，就随口安慰了他几句

之后的几天，史蒂夫每天都会到学校附近的小吃街，巴基开的那间炸酱面店去呼噜呼噜吃面，顺便悄悄观察巴基和小可比克的互动，然而尽管知道巴基其实是个外冷内热的人，在陌生人面前总是害羞的史蒂夫始终不敢跟巴基多说几句话，每次都只是吃一盘炸酱面就离开，于是巴基也从来没有注意到他

好在之后局面出现了一个转机，史蒂夫的专业有一个学时挺高的第二课堂活动，是描绘出发生在生活中那些普通又温馨的场景，然后史蒂夫就想到了炸酱面店老板，他为了五个学时，也为了可以跟棕发绿眼的英俊叔冬搭上话，于是鼓足勇气到小吃街的炸酱面店那里找巴基了，没想到那天正好是巴基带着小可比克出门采购的日子，史蒂夫只能抱着画板和画笔，坐在关门的店外的小凳子上面等待着巴基回来，附近好几个店的大叔大妈都劝史蒂夫别坐在风口，来他们店里面坐着，然而史蒂夫很倔，坚持要坐在巴基的炸酱面店门口等待他回来

终于到了下午五点多时，巴基和小可比克带着买回来的原材料回到小吃街了，已经等待了好几个小时的史蒂夫一边活动着双腿一边支支吾吾地请求巴基让自己画他，巴基开始还没听懂这个容貌夺目却一脸呆相的金发小伙子要做什么，所以只是默默地看着他，直到史蒂夫快要在巴基的超可怕气场下落荒而逃了，巴基才大概听出来史蒂夫是要给他和小可比克画素描。他起初是不太想同意的，因为自己每天都很忙，可以休闲的时间也不能为了给一个陌生人当模特就几个小时一动不动，而且就算他不动，小可比克才五岁，肯定是静不下来的，于是就要婉拒史蒂夫

结果史蒂夫很紧张地解释，说巴基和小可比克就像平时那样就可以，用不着为了他特意做木头人，而且这次实践活动是描绘生活中的温馨场景，如果特意要摆姿势反而容易显得虚假，所以他们只要在店里给他留一个放画架的地方就足够了，巴基觉得这样的请求可以接受，而且小可比克非常喜欢史蒂夫包里那些水彩画，想让史蒂夫帮她画小花花，便也缠着巴基同意，所以巴基就同意了，说史蒂夫可以在傍晚的时候来他店里画画

于是到了下周一的傍晚，正好没作业的史蒂夫就抱着画板和画笔到巴基的炸酱面店写生，还陪小可比克玩耍，为小女孩在本子上画了许多可爱小猫咪和漂亮小花花，一直都是自己跟自己玩的小可比克忽然有了个很有耐心，画画又很可爱的金发大朋友，高兴极了，就与史蒂夫玩的很开心，直到史蒂夫结束了绘画初稿要回去上色了，还要继续跟他玩，史蒂夫便接着陪小可比克玩耍，还试着向巴基搭话，因为小女儿与这个金发小伙子相处得很好，巴基对史蒂夫的态度便也友善许多，还问史蒂夫要不要吃一盘炸酱面垫垫肚子，史蒂夫很礼貌地婉拒说自己已经吃过了，然后就跟巴基聊起了店里生意的事情，一直到夜深了他才回去，小可比克依依不舍地向她的金发大朋友告别

因为史蒂夫的绘画功底很优秀，他选取的题材也很好，于是顺利拿到五个学时，为了表达感谢，史蒂夫为上幼儿园的小可比克做了一本童话翻页书，在几天后的傍晚去炸酱面店送给小女孩，小可比克第一次见到这样新奇又有趣的东西，高兴极了，就叽里咕噜地缠着史蒂夫，甚至在巴基拉她去吃晚餐时，小女孩还坚持要史蒂夫也来陪他们一起吃，史蒂夫又紧张起来，抓着衣角呆呆地站在原地，还是巴基又为他炒了一份炸酱面端到小桌上，说你就当换个地方吃晚餐了，于是史蒂夫第一次不是在炸酱面店给顾客们用的大桌，而是在巴基和小可比克的小桌上缩起来吃饭，还跟巴基父女俩愉快地聊天，然后史蒂夫试探地询问以后还能不能来这里吃炸酱面了，巴基起初又没听懂他的意思，笑着说哪有嫌客人太多的道理，你每天来三次都成，于是害羞的史蒂夫就不好意思再说其他的事情了，只是红着脸点点头

还是小可比克比较聪明，对巴基说爸爸真笨！史蒂夫是问你以后他还能不能像现在这样跟我们像朋友一样相处啊。巴基说那怎么不行，他一个当爸爸的没时间陪女儿是很失职了，现在要好心人愿意陪可比克玩耍，还愿意陪他们聊天，自己高兴还来不及呢，又怎么会不同意，然后巴基就打开一瓶啤酒请他新交的年轻朋友喝，史蒂夫虽然还有些害羞，不过架不住巴基的热情，于是喝到醉醺醺的才离开，巴基还跟可比克一起送史蒂夫到学校大门口，喝醉了的史蒂夫比清醒时要活泼多了，靠在巴基肩头搂抱住他，整个人搭在巴基身上，叽里咕噜地唱着歌，史蒂夫比巴基还要高一点，靠在巴基身上时非常沉，好在巴基以前是军人，还是很顺利地半拖着这喝醉酒的小伙子回到他的学校

从那天之后，史蒂夫只要有时间就会到巴基店里来做客，他是个很好的朋友，耐心又温柔地陪着小可比克玩耍，帮巴基为孩子读故事，还给她画可爱小人图，很快便成为小可比克关系最好的朋友了。而巴基与这个害羞腼腆的金发年轻人也相处的很好，他在空闲时会与史蒂夫谈论各种各样的事情，两个人看似是天差地别的人，在很多事情上的观点却异常契合，无论聊起哪方面的话题都有一种相见恨晚的知己感，非常畅快淋漓，于是友情日益加深

史蒂夫还经常帮巴基打扫店里的卫生，帮他收拾餐具，摆放桌椅，洗刷碗碟，减轻了很多巴基的负担，巴基很不好意思，说你又不是我雇的清洁工，不用这样辛苦，史蒂夫却说我每天都来你这儿待上几个小时，还跟你和小可比克一起吃晚餐，就像是一家人了，难道我为自己家人做些事还有问题吗？见巴基还是有些不好意思，史蒂夫就说下次要是再有社会实践方面的事情需要你帮忙，请你一定要帮我啊，巴基就同意了，于是史蒂夫继续在巴基的店里帮助做清洁，巴基也只好由他去了

就这样过去了三四个月的时间，史蒂夫的学校放寒假了，由于他家与学校是在同一座城市的，所以史蒂夫就还是先在学校附近住着，也会经常来巴基这里陪伴他和小可比克。寒假时的炸酱面店没有学期时顾客那么多了，不过巴基也因此有了更多的休闲时间，于是史蒂夫便提议他们带着小可比克去冬天的公园里散散步，然后他们就去了，结果巴基看到湖水（好像）很干净，就下去游了两圈（？）湿淋淋地爬上岸来，结果史蒂夫与巴基认识了三四个月，才终于第一次看到他的机械左臂，因为以前巴基都是穿着长袖服带着手套的，史蒂夫以为这只是巴基的穿衣爱好，从来没想到巴基是失去一条手臂的人

史蒂夫很难过，他现在知道巴基以前是军人，后来因伤退伍，只是没想到他居然是只有一条手臂的人，史蒂夫问巴基为什么以前不告诉他这个，巴基叹了口气说都是五六年前的事情了，而且又不是什么好事，有什么值得说的，然后史蒂夫又询问巴基他的左臂是怎么失去了，巴基说是为了掩护一个战友不被敌人偷袭，巴基说出那个战友的名字，结果史蒂夫非常惊讶地发现这就是他的一个已经升职为军官的叔叔（不是什么重要角色，所以没有专门的名字），叔叔几年来一直在寻找当年救了他的那个战友，可是那个人因伤退伍之后就消失了，没想到是在自己的大学附近开了一间炸酱面店，甚至还与自己成为了无话不谈的挚友

真心实意地感到世界真奇妙的史蒂夫告诉了巴基那个战友就是自己的叔叔，于是巴基也感慨真是好巧啊，然后他们又带着小可比克去吃了一顿很丰盛的晚餐，在小女孩啊呜啊呜地快乐咀嚼着的时候，史蒂夫悄声对巴基说我叔叔一直想要当面感谢你的，可是几年来都找不到你，现在你和以前战友的侄子也是好朋友了，今天过年要不要带着小可比克去我家吃年夜饭（就当这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基也会吃年夜饭吧），顺便跟我叔叔叙个旧？巴基起初还有些犹豫，说这样会不会很麻烦你们家啊，史蒂夫说要不是你当年救下了我叔叔，我们家就要永远少一个亲人了，现在我们家请你和小可比克吃一顿年夜饭，完全是理所应当的事情啊

于是巴基就答应了，十几天之后带着小可比克骑自行车来到史蒂夫家的楼下，史蒂夫与巴基以前的战友在小区门口迎接他，一见面战友与巴基非常热情地寒暄了几句，小可比克也与她的金发大朋友高兴地叽叽喳喳聊天，三个大人带着一个小孩子高高兴兴地上了楼。因为史蒂夫提前对大家介绍过巴基的事情，所以他的家人们都知道这个棕发绿眼高大强壮的英俊胡子先生就是几年前救了史蒂夫叔叔一命的那个人，而且现在还是史蒂夫关系最为密切的挚友，所以都对巴基非常友善，围着他和小可比克嘘寒问暖，吃饭时又给他们夹了许多饭菜与甜食。史蒂夫家的孩子们也对小可比克非常包容照顾，小女孩和他们玩的很开心，吃饭时史蒂夫叔叔与巴基一杯接着一杯地互相敬酒，天南地北地聊了许多话，史蒂夫也喝了不少酒

吃完年夜饭的孩子们去天台上玩耍去了，还带着小可比克，史蒂夫叔叔原本想要跟老战友再多叙叙旧，可是他忽然有些急事要做，只能拎着公文包坐着汽车先离开了，史蒂夫家其他的大人们也纷纷向罗杰斯夫妇道别，因为他们要回各自的家中准备接下来的一些事情，而喝的醉醺醺的史蒂夫与同样醉的东倒西歪的巴基互相依靠着来到史蒂夫在家附近的一间房子，是属于史蒂夫自己的

史蒂夫和巴基都太醉了也太累了，所以他们靠在大床的枕头上看了一会电视又聊了一会天就互相抱着准备睡觉，结果睡了一会儿他们又醒过来，不过这时候还是神志不清的，什么都没法思考，只是觉得跟自己躺在一起的这个人好好看喔，我好喜欢他，要是可以跟他做艾就好了。于是一拍即合（？）的两个醉醺醺的家伙十分默契地脱掉了对方的全身衣物，又十分默契地在史蒂夫自己家的床上做了起来，他们从床上做到地毯上，喘息着进入彼此的身体，把乱七八糟的液体涂抹得到处都是，最后又靠着一群枕头睡着了。第二天从宿醉中醒来的史蒂夫发现自己的家伙还深埋在巴基里面，而他自己的后面也酸痛得不行，现在用头发丝儿想也能推断出他们俩昨天做了，而且是很多次

史蒂夫害怕得如遭雷击，倒不是因为他跟挚友发生了超出友情的亲密接触，毕竟他从与巴基认识后不就便对他抱有并非友谊的深刻感情，只是巴基始终表现得像对谈朋友这种事没什么兴趣，而且史蒂夫也不知道他是否会接受来自同性的爱意，于是便一直隐藏着自己的真实情感，结果昨天晚上喝醉酒就与他的暗恋对象发生了那种事情，也许这对于巴基是很大的打击。这时候巴基也醒过来，他平静地看了看现在的状况，然后只是叹了口气说我们以后真得少喝点酒了，就沉默着穿衣服，史蒂夫声音颤抖地向他道歉，而巴基并没有回应他，穿好衣服又对着落地镜打理了一下自己的仪容，确保他看起来没什么问题了才一言不发地打开门去接对面房的小可比克回家，而史蒂夫手脚发凉地坐在床上，认为自己把一切都搞砸了

沉默不语的巴基婉拒了史蒂夫家人们的挽留，骑着自行车带小可比克回到了他的炸酱面店，回去之后小女孩非常开心地拿出昨天金发大朋友家的其他哥哥姐姐们送给她的玩具玩了起来，而巴基则坐在小床上静默地思考。他想到史蒂夫，也想到自己对于他的感情，毫无疑问史蒂夫是那种非常耀眼的年轻人，他前面的路如同朝升的太阳般光芒万丈，而且史蒂夫各方面素质都非常出众，以后一定会前途无量的。而他自己呢，只是个没什么出息的退伍兵，并不称职地扶养着一个小女儿，开着一家炸酱面店，每天姑且地生活着，唯一的目标就是以后让可比克拥有更好的生活，除此之外并不想为自己争取些什么，如果说巴基对与他情笃意切的年轻挚友从来没有过那方面的想法，这当然是假话，可是世界上很多事情不是他想要就可以实现的。灿烂耀眼的史蒂夫可以结交一位卖炸酱面的残疾退伍兵朋友，却不能与像他这样的人有更亲密的联系，否则最终的结果只能是以遗憾收场，曾经的巴基婉拒过那么多相亲对象，现在的巴基当然也可以与他在醉酒后发生关系的好伙伴装作什么都没发生过，继续做普通朋友

（自认为）想通了的巴基给仍然在家里慌张自责的史蒂夫发了条短信，安慰地告诉他昨天晚上的事情就让它过去吧，以后自己这里还是欢迎他常来拜访的，小可比克也很喜欢你这个会画画的大朋友呢。史蒂夫看了巴基发给他的短信，不知道应该松一口气还是更加悲伤，巴基没有因为昨天晚上发生的事情与他断绝往来，可是也没有再次提起那件事情，只是像以前那样以挚友的态度对待他，似乎那件事只是史蒂夫的一个梦。可是经历过那个夜晚的史蒂夫再也无法像以前那样收敛自己心中的恋慕之意，他每天都会来巴基这边，边陪着小可比克玩耍边凝视着他，炸酱面店周围人来人往，然而史蒂夫的目光却只落在一个人身上，巴基时常忍不住与他目光相接，却在对上那双蓝眼睛的瞬间如同被电到般转过头去，然后史蒂夫就会失望地叹息。而在他们相处的其他时候，史蒂夫也总是明里暗里地对巴基倾诉爱意，然而巴基认为自己不可以为了一己私欲耽误年轻人，因此哪怕他对于史蒂夫的感情并不比史蒂夫的要少一丝一毫，却强迫自己压抑着，甚至对史蒂夫冷淡疏离了起来，史蒂夫以为巴基真的不愿意接受他的爱意，整个人都黯淡下来，不过还是会来巴基店里帮忙。小可比克看不懂大人间的这些事情，只是觉得爸爸和金发大朋友最近变得很奇怪，可是又问不出什么来，于是三个人就这样僵持着

在这样既尴尬又令人窒息的氛围下，又过去了半年多的时间，史蒂夫已经进入了毕业季，他对巴基的感情始终有增无减，随着对巴基的了解加深，他更明确了自己的心意，知道自己对这个人不只是恋人之间的甜蜜喜欢，而是想要与他共度余生的羁绊与决心，哪怕遇到再多阻碍，也无法阻止他。可是无论他怎样向巴基表达心意，巴基总是有顾虑似的婉拒了，甚至对他还不如从前那样无话不谈，于是史蒂夫就在这样的起伏不定的心境中迎来了他的大学毕业季，而这段时间巴基也因为积攒了不菲的资金，于是带着小可比克买了一栋旧房子，把炸酱面店出租给其他人，他自己则依靠租金和退伍工资赚钱，偶尔在网络上打打零工，因为这样有更多时间辅导孩子学习。由于巴基和小可比克距离史蒂夫更远了，所以他们也无法像以前那样每天都能见面

直到有一天，史蒂夫接到一条绑匪发来的短信，是一些以前与他叔叔有仇怨的法外狂徒（不是张三，是红三（骷髅），他们绑架了小可比克，而巴基来援救女儿时因为寡不敌众，也被他们俘虏了，这些法外狂徒知道巴基作为曾经的炸酱面店老板，现在的自由职业者是没什么钱的，但他的朋友史蒂夫家里却有不少钱，于是便让史蒂夫在两个小时之内独自前往，把钱扔到指定位置，否则他们就撕票

史蒂夫被这条短信击中了内心最深层的恐惧，他手足无措地捏着手机哭了一会，他担心自己的心上人与小可比克就要命丧那些法外狂徒之手了，于是向叔叔告知了此事，并决定他去把钱暂时放到那些人指定的地点，而史蒂夫叔叔调动人脉，查出那些法外狂徒的窝点，把巴基和小可比克救出来。于是叔侄俩便开始分头行动，史蒂夫拿着钱在路上飞奔的时候，心中惴惴不安地想着那些人会不会言而无信，收到了钱又鲨了巴基和小可比克？会不会知因为知道了自己让叔叔派人去调查他们的窝点，于是恼羞成怒提前撕票？他觉得自己的心已经紧张到停止跳动了，现在支撑着他继续前行的，是希望巴基和小可比克平安无事的强烈执念

然而在史蒂夫心神不宁地跑到法外狂徒红三们指定的交款地点，却看到身上有很多伤口的巴基抱着哽咽着的小女儿站在那里，他脸上和身上都流着血，还有很多青肿的地方，却还是平静地微笑着，哄着怀里哭泣的小女孩。史蒂夫也哭了起来，他跑过去紧紧抱住巴基，说我以为你被俘虏了，以为你就要被鲨了，天啊，求你不要死，我爱你巴基，你知道的，如果你出事了，以后我怎么办呢…

巴基任由金发年轻人抱住自己，他脸上的血滴落到史蒂夫的发梢，与史蒂夫的眼泪交织着落到地上，这时候小可比克已经睡着了，而史蒂夫劫后余生般地抱住巴基哭泣着，年长的男人温柔抚摸着他的灿金色发丝。史蒂夫哭了好半天才想起来问巴基，你不是被那些法外狂徒俘虏还绑起来了吗？又是怎么逃出来的呢。巴基随意地说那其实是我装的，因为那些人似乎掌握了一些你叔叔最近在调查的事情机密，于是我假装被他们捉住，然后使用了一些方法向他们套出了话，接着拿机械臂的尖刃割断绳子，然后就抱着小可比克逃出来了。巴基说着，随手指了指身上的几处比较重的伤口，说这些是为了保护小可比克所以被那些人击中的，要不然我还能逃的更快，不过幸好，我女儿一点伤都没有，现在那些人已经被我打晕然后绑的牢牢的了，我比这些业余的家伙可绑得更牢

见巴基和小可比克都没事，史蒂夫终于放松下来，他失去的心也重新回到了胸腔中跳动着，就在史蒂夫给叔叔又发了条短信，告诉他巴基父女俩已经没事了，现在他只需带人来抓走那些被绑起来的法外狂徒就可以，然后便要向巴基道别之时，他所恋慕的那个人忽然按住了他的肩膀，与他目光相接，语气似是无意又似是要倾吐出内心最重要的秘密那般对史蒂夫说，哎，虽然不太合适，不过我刚才在那边好几次差点被那些人打中要害部位的时候，也是在想如果我和我女儿这次真的没有了，你该怎么办呢？我现在顾念的人真的很少，除了我的孩子小可比克，就只剩下你了，如果我一声招呼都不打，就丢下你离开…那不就，太对不起那么喜欢我的你了吗？巴基说着，低下头擦擦有些潮湿的眼角，而史蒂夫却带着狂乱的喜悦更加用力地抱紧了他怀中的心上人，以欣喜到不敢置信的语气问巴基道，你也是喜欢我的，对吗？请不要再对我口是心非了，求你对我说实话，巴基…如果你也喜欢我的话，请让我知道吧，不要让我以为自己是单相思…

巴基叹了口气，没有承认却也没有否认，只是捏捏史蒂夫的耳垂，叹息着说年轻人就是想的少，两个人又不是互相喜欢就可以在一起了，何况我跟你又不是一路人。史蒂夫反驳他，说我跟你认识快一年了，我知道你是什么样的人，也知道我对你的感情到底是一时兴起还是命中注定，我们虽然有很多差异，可你和我都没法昧着自己的本心否认，我们是这个世界上最默契的两个人，比那些看似门当户对的情侣都能够走的更远…巴基，你究竟在顾虑些什么呢？是在担忧跟我在一起，会耽误我的前程吗？如果你那样想就大错特错了，因为我唯一无法接受的未来就是没有你的未来，而且你也是爱着我的对吧，那又怎么忍心让我孤零零地在以后的道路上独自行走呢？我其他东西都无所谓，唯独无法缺少只有你才能给予我的安心感

巴基辩不过史蒂夫，于是干脆不说话了，只是抱着小可比克往前走，史蒂夫也不强求，就步伐轻快地跟在他后面，过了一会他们走到史蒂夫家的楼下，史蒂夫的爸妈正好出来散步。巴基就对史蒂夫说，就算你是真的很喜欢我，可是你不能强迫罗杰斯老先生和罗杰斯太太接受他们的孩子有一个独臂退伍兵的男性恋人啊，那不是太难为他们了吗？没想到史蒂夫的爸妈都听到了，就走过来对巴基说，我们怎么会不同意，史蒂维可以跟他爱着的人在一起，我们当然是支持的。巴基吓一跳，然后说可我是个男人啊，而且已经三十多了，还带着一个快六岁的女儿

罗杰斯老先生说，没关系，我们家史蒂维十几岁时就向家里出柜了，现在他能找个成熟稳重的男朋友，挺好。罗杰斯太太也说，带着一个女儿还不好吗？这样就用不着再去领养一个孩子了，而且我们都喜欢小姑娘。巴基又说，可是我是个独臂退伍兵啊，以后可能无法为史蒂夫增添光彩，他需要的是与他经历相似的年龄相仿的恋人。罗杰斯太太这回不高兴了，说你这是什么话？我儿子的光彩才不需要他的伴侣为他增添呢，而且你有机械臂，平时也很方便了，至于跟史蒂维年龄差不多的恋人？我倒是觉得那些小男生不够成熟稳重，不如你适合我家孩子。罗杰斯老先生也说，我弟弟，就是你以前战友总是说拿你当亲人看待的，如果你和史蒂维结婚了，那我们家不就跟你亲上加亲（？）了，这是很好的事情啊

巴基很困惑，因为他发现自己不仅辩不过史蒂夫，也无法反驳史蒂夫爸妈的奇妙逻辑，他实在找不出可以让自己与他爱着的人不成为恋人的理由了，于是便对史蒂夫说，好吧，如果你觉得没问题的话，我愿意成为你的恋人。于是罗杰斯夫妇击掌欢呼一声，就手牵手去公园散步去了，而史蒂夫请爸妈家里的阿姨照看睡着的小可比克，然后就迫不及待地拉着巴基去自己家大战八百回合了，他们连衣服都懒得脱，关上门抵在墙上就开始做，因为两个人都忍耐了太久太久了

史蒂夫将巴基托举起来，将自己深深嵌入恋人的身体中，像是在沙漠游行许久的旅人忽然遇到甘泉那般，渴饮着巴基的气息，而巴基只是顺从地被他占有，亲吻着恋人红润柔软的嘴唇。史蒂夫做累了就在地板上躺下来，然后巴基以公主抱的姿势打横抱起金发年轻人，带史蒂夫去床上接着做，在年长的男人第一次释放到史蒂夫身体内部时，史蒂夫忽然又哭了起来，说巴基…巴基，我的爱，我等现在这个时候已经很久了啊。巴基叹息着抚摸他汗津津的短发，低声说我也是啊，小家伙

他们就这样以永无止境的激情与陈酿已久的爱意在史蒂夫家里做着最亲密的事情，两个人都没有停下来，也不愿停下来，直到夕阳西下，街边路灯已依次闪烁，在醒事中消耗了所有精力的两个人才软乎乎地躺在床上并肩靠着，连手指都累到懒得动。史蒂夫嘟囔着对巴基说，我以前跑七八公里的校园长跑，都没有现在十分之一累，巴基说你那算什么，我以前在军队时每天负重跑几十公里，回来还要做各种高难度锻炼，也没有现在这样累，哎，感觉我整个人都失去知觉了

史蒂夫和巴基从傍晚一直躺到晚上才起来，然后两个人结伴去罗杰斯夫妇家，结果史蒂夫叔叔也在，小可比克在跟上次过年时遇到的几个孩子们玩耍。史蒂夫叔叔见巴基来了，就对他说，老战友啊，我这里有份文书工作，事情不算多，工资也高，感觉还挺适合你的，你要不要考虑…巴基说，谢谢，但我拒绝。史蒂夫叔叔说，你可别误会了，我可不是因为同情你才给你这份工作的，这文书工作确实是钱多事少，可是也不是一般人能处理的，你脑子好使又值得信任，我与其把这工作给那些属下，倒不如给你。巴基说，谢谢，但我还是拒绝，而且无功不受禄。史蒂夫叔叔说，怎么能是无功不受禄呢？你这次可帮军队抓住了一起意图泄露国家机密的犯罪团伙，属于超级大功臣啊，而且你那么聪明又战斗力强，让你来担任这个职位才最合适了。见巴基似乎还是想要拒绝，史蒂夫叔叔抛出撒手锏，说你要是接受了这份工作，我就安排小可比克去这里最好的小学接受教育怎么样。巴基思考了一会，说好吧（。）就当是为了我女儿能得到更好的教育

然后巴基就从自由职业者又变成了罗杰斯军官手下的重要文书工作者，帮助自己的老战友处理一些复杂又重要的文件，平时的事情倒是比以前还少了，经常有时间与他的男朋友和小可比克待在一起。巴基的生活到达了更好的正轨，他最在意的两个人也有了很好的生活，史蒂夫大学毕业之后被一家非常大的公司招聘作为美术设计师（假如有这个职业的话），小可比克在学校接受着最优质的教育，各方面表现都是名列前茅的，巴基为他的孩子感到骄傲。两年多以后，史蒂夫因为为公司创造了很高的收益，于是被提升为美术设计主管（假如也有这个职业的话），在升职的那天晚上，他请恋人与养女在大酒店的包间吃饭，席间忽然面朝向巴基单膝跪地，从怀中掏出了他揣了几个小时的求婚戒指，巴基还没反应过来就答应了，回过神来时他已经是史蒂夫的未婚夫了

一个月之后，史蒂夫和巴基在家人们的簇拥和祝福下举办了婚礼，小可比克是她爸爸和金发大朋友史蒂夫的婚礼花童。婚后的史蒂夫和巴基卖掉了巴基以前住的那栋旧房子，搬到一处周边风景优美的新房子居住着。每天史蒂夫去公司上班，而巴基去事务所处理文书工作，顺便接送孩子去上学，傍晚时他们一起回家，靠着大躺椅看阳台窗外的风景，周末时还会带着女儿可比克四处游玩，观赏世界各地的美丽风景

平时史蒂夫做其他家务，而巴基承包了家里煮饭烧菜这部分的事情，他每样菜都烧的很好吃，不过巴基的丈夫和女儿最喜欢吃的，也是巴基最喜欢做的食物，还是他第一次遇到史蒂夫时端给他的一盘炸酱面。一家三口呼噜呼噜吃完美味的炸酱面，再快乐地互相拥抱着，史蒂夫舔舔巴基长满胡渣的下巴，小可比克亲亲史蒂夫白皙的脸侧，三个人脸上都油乎乎的，还一直傻乎乎地笑着，看起来都是些笨的不得了的蠢家伙，却有着很多人几辈子都无法拥有的安心与幸福

————  
哎，好想吃炸酱面啊…


End file.
